Double Trouble
by SceneQueen17
Summary: Jayde and Carter Taylor think they are the only avian americans around but when they meet Max and her flock they have more than enough trouble to deal with...
1. 1 Boom Boom Pow

**Jayde's POV **

My sister Carter and I were sitting on our beds thinking back to the awesome escape we made from the institute and back to our mommy Julia.

_*****Flashback Time******_

_"We have to get OUT of here!!" yelled Carter bashing her fists against the cage. "I'm working on it," I said concentrating on the wires I jacked from the fly boy."Oh do move over!" yelled Carter snatching the wires from me. She is no good with wires, let me tell you, but I let her have them anyway knowing that she would get the bomb to stop anyhow. I unlatched the cage door with a flurish and we bolted out of there like ice cream Friday was happening early! One of the white coats surprised us yelling something incoherent. "GO! I'LL STALL!" I yelled at Carter she didn't argue I was so proud. I aimed a kick at the white coat and boom a fight started brewing. _

_It was a long hard fight... yeah right. They had no idea what they got themselves into by creating us. I ran to the backyard hoping to find Carter, hovering just out of reach from the tallest eraser. I didn't. " Carter!!" I screamed. " What?" said an irritated voice behind me. I turned to find Carter. " I thought you were stalling, no matter I am finished, Hurry lets go," as I turned the School exploded. "Nice goin' Car!" I yelled as we headed from Death Valley, Nevada towards Phoenix, Arizona and our mom._

_*****End Flashback*******_

When I was done reminiscing I said" This is the life Car,No tests, needles,and best of all no erasers." I regretted it as soon as I said it of course I just jinxed us. The corner of our room, where the window was blew up.I had a split decision thought. We leave. Erasers will never cease to hunt us and that will only lead our mother into danger.I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote,

_Mom, _

_I cant explain everything now but when I can promise you I will. Carter and I will be fine we will take care of each other. I know we have only been back here for a week but we don't want you in any danger. Sorry about the window. _

_We love you, _

_Car &J _

I grabbed a backpack and shoveled clothing and other necessities into it. I snatched my shoebox full of saved up money (my dwarfish college fund) and shoveled It into my pack. " Lets bounce," I said to my sis.I didn't notice everything had gotten quiet...too quiet I looked around all the erasers were down Carter raced back up the stairs with her pack full of food, her bag is huge so I'm pretty sure we wont starve for quite awhile.

As we took off I felt the sorrow of leaving our mom had been flying south for a while it was beginning to get dark. I saw a cave "Car touch down there!" I yelled pointing at the cave. we touched down and were surprised by what we saw six very dirty _winged _mutant kids five of them were asleep but one was taking watch a boy with olive toned skin and hair that hung in front of his eyes and the most knockout midnight blue eyes." Hi," I said tentatively because he was eyeing me coldly."What do you want?" I shivered "We needed a place to stay for the night," "Oh," he said almost nicely " Max," a very stunning girl who looked to be about 16 lunged up and said " What?!" The boy pointed at us. "Who are you and what do you want?" she asked timmidly. " I am Jayde, this is my sister Carter we are freakin' awesome mutant bird kids running from erasers and we need a place to stay," I sighed. Max's face softened up a bit but hardened again. "FLOCK MEETING NOW!!" well now I see who is in charge . The kids sleeping roused awake immediately.

" Max what is this about? I am hungry. Who are they? What do they want What time is---" "Nudge shut up!" said a blonde boy about 8 years old These girls Jayde"she pointed to me"and Carter need a place to stay," i saw the blonde tall kid whisper into the dark ones ear and they chuckled."I vote yes," "ok Igs," " I vote no," "ok Gazz" Yes" "Ange" "No" "ok Nudge" "Fang?" Fang nodded." Well I vote no," " "C'mon Max look at them, are they any diffrent from us?" " Fine Whatever but you still have watch," Carter and I Sighed in unison. I went to sit next to Fang. " So, uh...Fang? How did you come up with that?" He shrugged. "Oh I see the strong and silent type well two can play at that game." He looked at me and I saw a flicker of a smile. From that moment I knew Fang and I would be friends maybe more?(I hope more ) who knows?

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it so far. I am nothing close to J.P but I tried **

**REVIEW!!!**

**please no harsh flames!!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. 2 Angry Mutant Bird Kid

_**Carter POV**_

Talking with Jayde today about the school made me remember how we got into it.

_********Flashback Time**********_

_"Mom I want to invite only three people to our party but Jayde wants a lot more than that!" I complained to my mom knowing that Jayde would still get her way one or the other. I always just gone with the flow so Jayde mostly got her way but I wasn't having it this time." Well exactly how much more does she want to invite?" my mom replied. "Well only like just five more" I said still knowing that she would get her way because I would give up and let have it. "Never mind we can just have a billion more"I sort of snapped back without letting her reply.I sulked out to get ready to go to the store to get things for the party. We were only turning seven but my mom acted like we were turning 21.(I wish) _

_I was very intelligent and snappy my sister was without a care or sound in the world. I envied her for it but she never saw angry is probably what lead me to do this as soon as the car stopped I got out and three minutes older than me she felt obliged to come and get me. I could hear my mom calling and screaming for us to come back. She sounded almost in tears. After awhile I hit something that made me fall back. but the time I got up Jayde had caught up to a smug smile on her face. Then something hastily grabbed us and took us away. I had a feeling when my mothers screams died away I would never see or hear her again._

_********End Flashback***********_

When I came back to reality I again felt guilty for all the bad things that happened to us. Jayde was talking to Fang and I turned my head to listen. I was about to get up and drag her back to bed when they both leaned in for a smooch and were stopped by an angry shreik so loud it shook the whole cave. "I LET YOU SLEEP HERE BUT THAT DOESNT MEAN YOU ARE GONNA STAY AND MACK ON MY RIGHT HAND MAN AND BEST FRIEND!!!" she took a breath then snarled _"he is so mine you are in for the beating of your worthless life_!!" When Max leaned towards my sister I panicked and flew towards her and tackled her off of the cliffside_.Crap I forgot she had wings darnit_.I then soon found out I had the upper hand with strenghth and speed I got back up to camp long before she did when I noticed Jayde and Fang wern't up here I freaked. While I was off fighting for her she was having a fling with a exteremly yummy guy.

With my "supersonic hearing" I was able to hear them talking and laughing. I dashed over there and took her right from her sucking face reveree. She was pissed at me. "We have to get out of here NOW!! Incase you havent noticed Max is trying to kill us!" she looked at Fang and said " Freak Max, Fang will talk to her, wont you?" "Yeah," he sighed. "This week is gonna be ludicrus," He sighed again as he walked away.

* * *

**My friend helped me with this. She wrote this chapter**

**NO flames **

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. 3 Stronger Than YOU!

**_Jayde's POV_**

When I thought that everyone was asleep I scooted closer to Fang and said "So," he replied "So what?" "So what... is your favorite kind of music?" " Well I dont exactly keep up but I hear songs every once in a while that I can really bang my head to that is what I like," " Well Fang you've just succeeded in pouring your guts out to a total stranger what are you gonna do now? I like the Kind of music that cuts deep into a persons soul or the head bashing kind," I smiled and He didn't try to hide his smile from me. It was crooked and beautiful. " So You and Max ,huh?" " What about max and me?" " You guys are an ite--seeing eacho-- dating," I choked out. He made a funny face " Nah I love Max, but as a sister not a companion of ANY kind," "Oh well than can I try something?" He nodded. I leaned closer and out of no where an ear splitting angry screech reverberated off the walls around us. I stood up and so did Fang. it was Max screeching "I LET YOU SLEEP HERE BUT THAT DOESNT MEAN YOU ARE GONNA STAY AND MACK ON MY RIGHT HAND MAN AND BEST FRIEND!!" I heard her breath deeply then she snarled at me " _He is so mine you are in for the beating of your worthless life!!"_ she lunged at me but Carter was faster they plumeted over the edge. Fang and I ranslash flew up the slope. He told me a joke and I wanted to get to know eachother we were not doing anything major just holding hands and laughing, and all too soon Carter came to ruin our fun just like always. She told me we needed to get the heck out of here or else, but I asked Fang if he would talk to Max he said he would.

They were talking well pretty much yelling at eachother " Fang you ALWAYS do this to me you are toying with my feelings and I hate it and I hate you for it!" " Max She is just my friend ,that stunt she pulled last night was not going to work anyway, we would never work together, she means nothing to me" Fang said trying to soothe her. I looked around the corner and I saw max IN am emrace that was meant for me. She saw me and gave me a triumphant smile 'I refuse to cry' I told myself. " but Fang she is tearing us down she is not good for our relationship or flock." These words felt like razors tearing at my heart. He pushed her out of his arms " How many times do I have to tell you we are NOT dating ,ugh, I cant stand you!" he yelled. He started to come this way and I tried to blend into the rock. It didnt work."Jayde how much did you hear?" " Everything," I said quietly. A single tear ran down my cheek. "So I mean nothing to you?" I said to him. " No its not like that I was trying to help," He said sadness evaporated just then I walked up to him and decked him in his face. he fell to the ground wimpering. " What did you DO?!" yelled Max as I walked by. " I hit him, duh dipstick," she grabbed me by my hair. I wrenced her hand from me and spun her around and let her go just as I did she unfurled her wings and hit the wall. I heard a bunch of cracks. " Why couldnt you just let your poor little _Fangy _do what he wanted? Now you are both hurt and guess who's fault that is?" I sneered at her on the ground. She groaned " I thought we mutant bird kids couldn't hurt each other," she winced. "Oh you cant but we are better. After you guys destroyed the school they rebuilt it and made us bigger and better than you." she sighed then winced " Ok I get it you win I lose," I was shocked she would even say something like that. "You can not have just said what I think you did. Fang is NOT something to be won he is a person too," I helped her up she cringed into the wall. " Listen just let him decide. No hard feelings?" she looked grateful that I didnt totally beat her down."Yeah," I turned away i needed some shut eye. "Max is that you?"said the one called Iggy " No, dipstick, you are looking right at me cant you see?" He looked hurt. "No, I am blind"He said bitterly. "..SO,!" I yelled than i surprised myself I ran up to him and gave him a quick hug. "Sorry," I said " Nah its cool," he said his cheeks turning pink. Now Iggy and I were friends. Thats three out of six three more to go.

* * *

**Sorry my chapters are so short. Sorry if my grammar is crap.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME NO HARSH FLAMES PLEASE!!**

** I probably wont be updating too soon I am going to New York (no pun intended) Ironic huh.**


	4. Ho Hos are my friends

**_Jayde's POV_**

"So, uh... hi ?" I said to Max the next day at breakfast. Fang glared at me and I glared right back. " Hi?" she said mindlessly stirring her rabbit soup. We were only a couple miles from a town so I thought that Max and I could bond by going to the mall and doing something other than awkwardly sit around the fire with Fang glaring at both of us. "Do you want to go to the mall with me later, not for shopping!" I said hurriedly because her mouth dropped open. "Uh sure I guess," she said. "cool, how 'bout at five?" I added snidely "Fangy can watch the kiddies," He growled and Max Sort of smiled. "Eh, why not?"I smiled.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Max and i were flying, the town was about an hour away. I looked over at her and her majestic brown and white are just a boring old grey with a tinge of white by my shoulders... grr why couldn't i be more like Max With her blonde hair and perfect body my hair is a chocolate brown with a dash of blonde when i am in the sun, and my body has absolutely_ no _curves whatsoever and really long legs and skinny arms. Max has brown eyes that you could get lost in and mine are just really emerald. but whatever. We are who we are i guess." How 'bout here?!" I yelled over the roar of the wind. she nodded and angled her body down. i followed. about five seconds later we were on the ground and walking towards the doors of the mall. "Maximum Ride, zzz, we will defeat you, zzz!" wheezed s voice behind us. I turned and there was a fly boy behind her head holding her arms above her. I sprang into action kicking a fly boy on its head.I punched where his ribcage should have been and instantly found wires I grabbed a hand full of them and yanked hard. " Max run!!" I said sprinting away she followed suit. We collapsed behind a brick wall and started laughing our heads off. Max stopped after a minute and listened. " You can come out now...Fang," she said. Fang stepped out from behind a nearby tree. He glared. "What," i snarled. "You being a stalker much ?" he growled at me and said. " I was taking the _kiddies _out for ice cream," Carter stepped out from behind the tree to, jeepers how many bird kids could fit behind one stinkin' tree? " Yeah just some ice cream Jay," She said innocently her big eyes wide. I knew that look and it wasnt innocence."Carter?" I asked warningly. What came out of her mouth next was just a blur of words "IhadnoideayouandMaxwereatthismallbutapperentlyFang...did? I am sorry," She said turning to look at Fang."Well there you have it_ Fangy_, spying." I said triumphantly. Max turned on me. "You are gonna believe her story?" "Well, ya she is my sister," I said obviously. she looked confusled at me. I thoughyu were a part of my flock. "Uh, did you forget who you are talking to? I am not a part of your so called 'flock' and frankly Iam not sure anyone wants me here anyway so yeah whatever. Ya know i thought we were beginning to bond but I guess not. Carter laughed histerically then lunged at Max. What a violent pair we is**.( I put that error there because i wanted to if you dont like it I DONT CARE!!).**

After I let Carter have some fun I tore her off Max. she was panting. "We better go," I whispered. "No! Dont! You can't!" yelled Iggy. He came over and hugged Carter and I." for the first time in my pathetic life I had friends! Max you cant let them go we have to get along please?!" he then did this wierd thing with his eyes and Max's glare softened "Aw, Ig, you can't do this. You know I am your friend," she said "ITS NOT THE SAME MAX!!!" he yelled on the verge of tears. "Ok...but one more screw up and they are out." she said and her wings snapped open and she flew off. we followed her to the cave. " I am hungry," I said to Carter. she rolled her eyes and and handed me the bag when we landed. I pulled out a ho ho and four pairs of ravenous eyes snapped up. "WHAT IS THAT?" all four of them asked." A ho ho," I said shoving a half in my mouth. "Can I have a piece?" they all aked again. itore off four pieces handing one to Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge. Each one sighed as they ate thier piece. I laughed as I said " What you have never had a ho ho before?" "Nope," they said in unison. how do they DO that? "Do you want a piece?" I asked Fang and Max. Fang nodded very fast like and Max nodded slowly. I handed tham the rest and sighed. I watched as Fang shoved his in his mouth and his eyes got all wide but no other emotion played across his face. Max sighed loudly and i laughed.

And as we all laughed together I realized this is where I belonged. Not with mom, not at home but on the run with the flock... my screwed friends but nonetheless my friends.

_I am glad you think that. _said Angel in my head.

_Wow. I thought you didnt want me here..._

_No I did. Its just I wanted you to want to be here thats all.**(angel)** _

_Well thats new thanks Angel._

_You are welcome. Bye.**(Angel)**_

_Bye._

* * *

**MY BUDDY MIDGE 1012 HELPED ME WITH THIS SHE DESERVES CREDIT!!!!**

**ReViEw!!!!**

**Luvs ya!!!**


	5. ANgels momma!

**_I am sad you guys I read stories and they are so good and mine is lame. They all have at least 100 reviews and I don't even have 10 if you read my Story at least say SOMETHING anything. just up my low self esteem !!!! PLEASE!!!_**

**_Anyway enough about my low self value. Read on!!!_**

**_Jayde's POV_**

" I miss mom," I whined to Carter the next week." Sorry Jay I cant do anything about it, we said we would go away and never came back, that is what we are doing..." jeez so much for comfort. "Jayde I have to get away. I cant stand just staying in one place hiding." Carter was leaving a thing she said she would never do."Car you cant." She glared at me. "Yes I can!!""Fine," I softened.I mean she is fourteen she has wings for frick sakes. She got up. "Wait," I said grabbing the backpack. I took a couple hundred dollars out and a couple outfits of mine. I handed her what was left. She gave me a bone crushing hug "Love ya sis," she whispered. "Love ya too. Be careful." I whispered back. she jumped off the cliff edge and was gone. I wiped tears angrily out of my eyes.

"Hey Jay, Wheres Car?" I sniffled "She left," Iggy jumped up and came to give me a big squeeze. "Thanks Ig," We all just drifted to sleep. I woke up suddenly when there was a sharp pull on my hair "What the sh--!!" Nudge was pulling my hair. "Shh!!!"She snarled quietly. She pointed to all around us in the cave Erasers and fly boys everywhere. I sighed I sauntered up to one I punched its gut and it doubled over then I shoved its head into my knee he fell to the ground and I started stomping on it like a two year old then I sat on top of it and snapped its neck he went limp. I was on a frenzy now I would jump on one and snap its neck then go to another and snap its neck and so on. All of them were on the ground snapped neck and all. my breathing was ragged."Wow," Someone whispered. I turned and Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel were on the ground tied up.

After I untied everyone they asked me where I learned how to fight. " My mom was a karate class instructor and her motto was 'Let no child of mine not know how to protect themselves'" I mimicked her voice perfectly . "So I guess we have to go somewhere else," I sighed." Yeah lets go to Washington!" yelled an exited Gazzy**(Not because that is where twilight is sheesh!!!). "**Fine Gazzy we will even enroll ourselves in freaking school while were at it!!!" Yelled Max. Fang rolled his eyes. "Max Calm down!!" I said chuckling her glare melted away and soon she was laughing too.

"Lets go then," She said tiredly. We all took off from the ledge and flew north.I felt eyes on my back so I flipped around onto my back and looked nobody was looking. I pulled out my ipod and turned it as loud as it would go. We flew on until the afternoon by then Angel was drooping lower and lower. "Max! We gotta land Ange is about to pass out!!' I yelled to her. she nodded and we angled down. I touched down before Angel so when she was starting to fall I caught her and we fell back and she instantly fell asleep. I just held her there and combed through her ratty hair."Momma," She sighed and nuzzled closer to me.**(everybody say AWW!!)**Max stared at me eyes bugging out of her head. "What?" I mouthed. Max shook her head. I Piled my back pack as comfy as it would go and lay Angel on it "Naa" she whispered. I Tiptoed away and went to Max. "What?" She looked at me sideways. "Angel never talks about her mom," "Wow," she nodded. I walked over to Fang. I never did apologize for decking him in the face. "Fang, I-" I took a deep breath why is this so hard?! "I'm sorry for decking you in the face," He shrugged.I shrugged. We both shrugged, then laughed. Max came over to us, held out her fist and smiled. Fang stacked his on top then Max Gestured to me I stacked so thus we tapped our fists then Max went away. "So, er..." "So er what?" Fang asked mockingly. I punched his arm playfully. he punched me back and soon it was a full on brawl. I pinned him he pinned me etc. I Finally got him and he lay below me panting I got up and my face turned scarlet. He chuckled and walked away. I growled and ran after him jumping on his back. He grabbed my hands and yanked me off. I growled again and his eyebrow shot up. I let go and turned scarlet AGAIN. LAter that night I was keeping watch a shadow sat next to me. I looked and it was Fang. I smiled and gazed back at the moon. He sighed. I turned away and put my head on the nearest tree. " So you and Max are friends now then?" "Yeah I guess that the problem was just Carter," I sniffed " And now that she is gone Max is the toughest again," He snorted. " My Max? The srongest? Please." "What? She is!" He looked at me I knew he was talking about me. He leaned closer and time suspended. His lips were gentle on mine. We kissed. Something shook me and that immage desolved into Fang looking at me Like I grew another head. I realized that my lips were puckered. Embarrassment made me angry and colored my face. I jumped and flew off the wind making my face color normal. I flew for a couple hours then came home and slept.


	6. Jayde's Favorite Chapter

_Hey guys long time no see eh? _

_Anyhow! On you read!_

_Disclaimer:I don't own Maximum Ride.(Stamps foot) _

_Max:-snorts- and you so never will crazy so xp!_

I woke up and groaned. Yesterday I made the biggest fool of myself. I had a daydream about Fang and made kissy faces at him it was depressing. "Jayde are you awake?" Iggy asked me. " I am now," "Oh," I rolled over and sat up. " Whats for breakfast ?" I asked drowsily. "Max and Fang are out now gettin' it," He said. " Oh well I guess I'll go for a fly while they're out then I said heading towards the clearing. As I was flying through the air I debated on getting some shades to cover my eyes from bugs and such.

"MAAAAAAX!!!! IF I DON'T EAT I THINK I WILL DIE!!!!" yelled a hungry Nudge. Max rolled her eyes and angled her wings down in a nose landed in the middle of nowhere. "So Nudge would you prefer bugs, weeds, or dead rabbit? Frankly Nudge, there is nothing else in this EMPTY DESERT!!" Max yelled angrily. "Gee Max harsh much?" says Iggy. "Sorry Nudge," Max said to nudge "I guess I'm a wee bit hungry too," She apologised. I nodded keeping my eyes on the ground and away from Fang.

"Hey! Look, a town!" I shouted. I nosedived towards the ground, and a McDonalds. " What am i gettin all of us?" I asked. Everyone yelled at once. "Hey!!" I shouted, they quieted. "Okay," i buisness likely stated "Youngest first, Angel?"she seemed to debate for a minute "A chicken nugget happy meal, please?" she tacked _please_ on the end, the brat. "Ok, Gazzy?" silence "Same as angel except make it two!" "Hmm... Nudge?" "Three salads, a large fry and a vitamin water," "Mmm... Iggs?" "Three cheeseburgers and two large fries with a large chocolate shake," "Max?" she took a breath "Four big mac meals all with large fries and two cokes..." she inhaled deply then coughed. i hesitated just long enough for Fang to raise his dark brows at me "F-Fang," i blushed at my stutter "two big mac meals a salad a strawberry shake and a coke..." i sighed and got out a pen and paper i wrote evryones order down **(a/n I was gonna put the orders in a list but that seemed to be harder than i thought**). I walked through the doors and ordered the food, as i came out all of the bird kids pounced on me "YO!" I screamed. Everyone stopped in mid attack.

"That! Was! Utterly! Amazing!" I shouted. The corner of Fangs mouth twitched. "So o leaderly one, where are we goin'?" Max looked up from greedily licking her fingers and shrugged. "Oh, well i figured we could check into a motel or something. It's been forever since I have slept on a matress." She nodded. " So where precisely are we?"Iggy asked "I think we are somewhere in **Nevada (a/n also i couldnt resist mah home state .) "**Well lets find somewhere _Nice!_" Nudge spoke up. I opened my wings signaling i was ready to leave. I shot up enjoying the sun on my wings. Fang folowed my hovered then he said "What was with last night?" Uh-Oh "What do you mean?" His left eyebrow shot up "You flew off with no explanation. Jayde, i _kissed_ you then you flew off."_WHAT?!"_I rubbed my temples. " You so didnt kiss me Fang. Dont lie. I dreamt it." Fang smiled "Thats the beauty of it. I did, Jayde i'm not lying to you." wow, thought i halucenated " Wow?" He smiled again and it took my breath away " You and Max are different. Max is Beautiful and strong and the leader but Iggs would kill me if i went after her, and anyways, I like you better. Dark,Tough, Beautiful. " I stuttered "B-but Carter and i are the same, Why me?" " No you and Carter are not the same. Carter is her own and you are mine!" he said lunging after me. we laughed and chased eachother around until the rest of the gang caught up.

------------------------------------------------------------Woah...Lines---------------------------------------------------------------

As I rummaged through my bag looking for money Fang came and stood beside me away from Max. " I'm guessing chu told her?" i said handing the receptionist money and her handing me the key. He nodded solemnley. "So whos sharing?" i asked "Girls in one boys in other," Max said shortly," "I Ight boss, " gasman said taking the key. Arms snaked around my waist and i turned. Fang kissed me shortly but sweetly. Max snorted "You always were sweet on the lips," She smiled at Fang and I. I laughed nervously then walked into the room. After my shower Nudge and Max pounced on me for questions. How was that kiss?" then before i could answer "You and fang are cute together!" then both "Sigh," NUdge "I have always thought Fang was a looker but i never challenged Max for him," Max laughed "Nudge he never was mine, you were just scared," We fell asleep chatting about boys oblivious to the fact that we heard sniggering through the wall. " Oh and Iggy!" Nudge swooned. " I so never knew that a blind dude could be so great!" Max mumbled something under her breath when both Nudge and i asked her wha tshe said she just laughed nervously. My eyes drooped and i soon was asleep not even hearing Nudge Angel and Max's banter.

"So you were talking about me?" Iggy asked Nudge wickedly."No!" Nudge said in defiance. Iggy smiled knowing that he won. As we flew off in lose formation i had a deep sense of belonging.

------------------------------------------------------------Woah...Lines---------------------------------------------------------------

_(A/N Holy crap that took me forever to write! I know that this chapter is really short and i am so so so so so so so so so sorry, but highschool and two jobs is really hard to juggle. I will try to update but no guarantees.)_

_3 Me_


	7. Jayde's Favorite Chappie For Real

**(A/n Holy cow! How is everyone? Sorry I haven't updated in a while but again I say two jobs and high school is pretty hard to juggle. Anyways.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fangy –sad face-**

**Fang: Fangy?**

**Me: Yes, Fangy.**

**Fang:-sigh-**

* * *

_-Line Break-_

My deep sense of belonging faded as soon as I caught sight of about twenty flyboys flying at us. "Down, down, down!" I shouted at the flock. All of us were punching and pulling wires as soon as we touched ground. Something tiny fell to the ground as I punched the last flyboy, Carter's favorite necklace. Oh Great! "Max!" She sauntered over and said "Huh?" I shoved Carter's necklace at her face "Carter's Necklace!" she sighed "I suppose you want us to go find her?" I shook my head up and down vigorously.

_-Line Break-_

We now are flying back to Death Valley, Nevada to get my sister.

"Max—"Gazzy starts to say but is cut off

"Don't even say your hungry, Gazz we all are!" Max replied.

I flew as close to Gazzy as I possibly could and gave him what was left of a muffin I found in my backpack.

"Thanks Jayde," he shouted over the wind.

"Hey I want a muffin!" Angel pouted. I sighed and pulled the rest of them out of my pack and handed everyone one. Fangs was double chocolate, his favorite

We were a couple hours away from Death Valley now and we flew over a little town **(a/n if you only knew XD)**

"Hey Max, Lets touch down here." I shouted. We angled downwards and were soon in the desert.

_-Line Break-_

Checked into the little motel on Main Street we got into our room. Poor bird children can barely afford one room here.

"Ugh there are only TWO beds for seven of us!" Nudge complains.

Max rolled her eyes then looked at me and waggled her eyebrows. I shuddered and shook my head. Angel looked at Max then me then Fang then shuttered ran to the corner and rocked back and forth covering her ears saying "no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, please, no!"

"Alright," I said to Angel "Who and what?"

She shuddered again and said "Fang and nooo I'm not repeating!"

I turned to Fang and he looked away and blushed.

Max making it worse joked "Well Nudge we know now who's sharing," she eyed me then Fang. I scrunched my nose at her.

Fang coughed.

"So when do we eat?" Gazzy said uncomfortably.

"OMG lets order room service Carter said that room service is always good!" Nudge exploded.

Max looked around "Somehow Nudge I very highly doubt that hunny,"

She made a sad face.

"Plus Nudge we need to find carter before she gets cut open," I said unintentionally dampening the mood.

"Eleven 'o' clock time for bed flock," Max said giggling. Each of us took turns changing in he bathroom fang came out in black pants that sagged a little and my face turned red and I looked away.

_-Line Break-_

"I like your sponge bob jammies" Angel yawned.

"Thanks girlie," I whispered.

Iggy, Max, Fang and I had the floor. Nudge had one bed and Gazzy and Angel had the other.

It was lined up like this Max, Me then Fang then Iggy.

"G'night Maxie, g'night Jayde," Fang whispered I grunted.

At two 'o' clock in the morning I heard a rustle next to me and Fang got up his bare chest shining in the moonlight.

He whispered "take a picture it lasts longer," and then chuckled quietly motioning at me to follow.

"What?" I said after we had grabbed a key and left.

"My wings are itchy, I need you to look at them for me," He said snapping them open and flying onto the roof.

I followed noticing his wings looked purple in the moon light. He landed softly behind the sign of the motel that was furiously bright.

"Look," He grunted.

His wings expanded slowly. I started at the bone closest to his shoulder and put my hand on it Fang shuddered, then I moved my hand across the bone that extended all the way to the tip of his right wing. I stroked the feather there, and then looked over at Fang his head was tilted up his eyes closed. I giggled and stopped only to do the same to the other wing.

"Mmmmmm," He groaned.

I laughed and stopped torturing the already tortured bird guy.

I heard a deep sigh coming from somewhere and looked around.

"Carter!" I gasped. She was different. . . Somehow. . .

"Hello big sis," she snarled.

She began walking towards Fang and I her eyes were a deep red and her wings dripped blood. Fang skittered back but I held my ground and spoke

"Carter, what happened to you?" she began to laugh evilly.

"Oh big sis you don't know him, His name is Jeb, He changed me watch" she began to shake and transform but instead collapsed on the spot.

Fang pulled some rope out of thin air and began to tie her up "What are you doing to her?" I asked.

"Tying her up so she can't kill us, Jayde I know Jeb, he wants us dead," He snarled. "C'mon we've got to tell Max,"

He grabbed Carter and flew off the roof, again I followed suit. We walked in to find five awake and antsy bird kids.

"Angel were you listening in…Again?" I asked as my face turned red.

She whimpered and answered "Only because Fangs mind was screaming to stop, so I thought he was in trouble, but whenever they did stop he begged for more,"

I hung my head as did Fang. Max burst into laughter but I shot up and glared at her all the embarrassment fading. I was about to pounce on her when Fang beat me to it.

"Stop laughing at me Maximum Ride!" he pinned her to the ground I had to look away "Have you ever been petted? Yeah, No! Well FYI it feels amazing!" she had shut up and was looking at him with sad eyes. They bent closer.

"HEY!" Iggy shouted. "I've never been petted," Carter stirred in the corner.

"C'mere Iggs, I'll pet you," he staggered over to me and opened his wings. I got the exact same reaction as Fang had.

"Gazz, your turn," I motioned for him. Again the exact same reaction!

"Angel," EXACT SAME REACTION!

"Max?" she crossed her arms and shook her head. "Okay Max your decision,"

"Ugh…" I groaned.

"Carter, Honey, you okay?" Jayde asked attentively.

"Mmmm… My head hurts a little. What happened?" I asked not recalling anything.

Her voice was choked up when she said "You fell off the Roof trying to come give me a hug,"

"Oh, ha ha, seems just like me," I answered my voice cracking.

_-Line Break-_

Finally Carter woke up I was beginning to worry. I also needed to talk to Angel

_Angel?_

_Hmm_

_Did Fang really want to kiss Max last night?_

_Well Jayde a part of him did but his love for you won over, and last night his screams were euphoric. He loved the way you stroked his wings._

_Thank you, Angel. I was really worried._

_Uh huh anytime _

I got a mental image that looked similar to this ;D

"Uh… Jayde? " I turned towards the voice, it was Iggy "Yes Iggy?"

He pointed to Carter who was stirring

"Ugh…" she groaned

Uh oh hopefully she doesn't remember. "Carter, Honey, you okay?" I asked attentively.

"Mmmm… My head hurts a little. What happened?" She said.

I was choked up when I said "You fell off the Roof trying to come give me a hug,"

"Oh, ha ha, seems just like me," She answered her voice cracking.

We laughed. She opened her eyes they were back to their normal bright blue.

"Hey, Why am I tied up?" she wondered. I coughed.

"Bless you Jayde," said Gazzy "It was Iggs and I he didn't want you to go anywhere so we tied you up,"

Carter smiled believing the lie.

"Well Gazz, I'm not going anywhere so could you please untie me," Fang did the un-tying.

"So Car, how did you get out?" I asked plainly curious.

She laughed "Remember the first time? The _exact same_ way!" she began to laugh it was light and twinkly not dark and ominous like last night.

I began to laugh with her but stopped "Hey what is today?" Carter pulled out her cell phone "Its October 30… Our birthday," Carter and I began to cry.

"I can't believe it's been a year since we've seen momma," I sniffled.

"Wait you have a mom? We can go see her, if you want," Max said compassionately

I ran over and hugged her "Please Maxie please?"

She pushed me off "Sure if you never ever do that again."

Carter and I squealed and off we went

* * *

**(A/n Took me two days to write this BE GREATFUL! Ha ha just kidding...Sooo click that little review button and tell me what you think okey dokey?)**

**Love? **

**Hate?**

**REVIEW! **

**Pwease?**

**Love,**

**EmosWillRuleTheWorld XD**


	8. The End

**(A/n Whoa, it's been forever… SORRY! FYI I changed my name to SceneQueen17.)**

**Jayde: Shuddup! I wanna see my mommehhh!**

**Carter: Cha!**

**Fang:…**

**Me: Disclaimer…?**

**Carter: Oh, me, me, me! SceneQueen17 doesn't own. Except Jayde, my mom, and me.**

Flying is the best thing anyone could ever experience, but staring at Fang came in close second… very close second… Anyway, we are almost to Death Valley so I ask Max "Hey! Are we there yet!" she clutched at her ears and screamed "I swear to chocolate chip cookies if you say that one more time I will chop your lips off, and yeah look down!" I looked down and saw my house. "Carter were hommmmmmmeeeee!" as I angled down I let the word 'home' glide down with us. We landed in the yard. It had changed drastically since Car and I had last been here. The old playhouse had been replaced with one actually up in one of the oaks that grew on our property. There were new toys scattered all around, but none I recognized. I walked up to the door and knocked. A girl, who looked suspiciously like Carter and I, answered the door and snapped "What?" I coughed saying. "I'm sorry. A long time ago I lived here with my mother Julia. Do you by any chance know where she moved to?" She gave me a snooty look "MY mom's name is Julia." She popped chewing gum in her mouth and I flinched "well may I speak to her..?" I asked.

She mumbled and shouted "Ma! Some weirdo chick wants to talk to you! She looks like a hobo!" My mother walked to the door cautiously "May I help you, you rather scruffy children?" My eyes widened. It had only been a few years… Hadn't it? "Ma, it's me… Jayde?" MY mother's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness you have grown so much I didn't even recognize you! And Carter too!" she hugged us stiffly and then the girl cleared her throat "Mother what is going on…?" my mom looked as if she had lots of explaining to do.

"So you see girls after you left I was heartbroken, then I met Charlie and everything changed. Within a few months we got married and soon after that we had Abigail and Arielle **(A/n Pronunciation: Ari. El**.)." Carter blinked away tears "M-mom you replaced us?" She sobbed into my shoulder. "N-No Carter!" She amended,but the damage had already been done. I turned to Arielle, who looked a lot like carter except with brown eyes and said "Have any special powers do you? My _mother_ likes breeding mutants." Arielle's eyes widened as she said "As a matter of fact I do." She then proceeded to lift the couch with all of us sitting on it. Then she eased out wings, and so did Abigail. "Well, well, well, mom looks like you've been working with Jeb." Abby, Ari, get your stuff were leaving." Ari looked at mom and said "Of course you feel bad now. Why didn't you go looking for those two? They were your daughters for junk sakes!" With that she ran upstairs and Abby followed. They came back shortly they nodded curtly to us. Ari said "Good bye, Julia. You no longer have the privilege to call any of us four girls your daughters. I swear if you have any more children and do things like this I will personally cut your uterus out with a wooden spoon." She shuddered and we left.

We flew back to that small town and stayed in that hotel room again. Carter and I decided to talk to our slightly younger siblings. I am not one for questions so Carter mostly did the talking. "How old are you girls? What are your full names? Favorite colors, Favorite songs? Animals? How did you get your… Um, _abilities?_" They smiled.

(A/n Arielle** bold **Abigail _italics)_

_15_

**15 1/2 **

_Abigail Rae Taylor_

**Arielle Nicole Taylor**

_Purple_

**Red **

_Pretty Girl Rock- Keri Hilson_

**Escape the Fate, nuff said (A/n LOVE THEM ZOMG)**

_Bunny_

**Panther**

_Injected_

**Surgery, injected, and abused**.

"Looks like we have more in common than I thought…" I muttered looking at Arielle. Geez she looked so much like me, except her hair was blond with natural brown streaks in it and her eyes were blue.

FPOV

The 'twinnies' were bonding with each other so I took this as an opportunity to check Jayde out, Man she is so beautiful. My thoughts trailed away until Max waved her hand in front of mine "Hey, lover boy, we're leaving!" I looked at Jayde one last time and nodded. I followed Max onto the roof of a nearby building. She sighed, then said "Look Fang, I know you like Jayde, but we have to leave. They are just dragging us down. I dunn what they are going to do without us but frankly, I really don't care. And the truth is, I really do love you. Truly and deeply, love you." My mind was officially blown. Max came closer and closer, and closer and finally…

JPOV

I wondered where Fang had gone but didn't bother looking for him. He knew how to take care of himself… I sighed. I really don't like him all that much anymore, which sucks. How am I going to break it to him? Plus Carter and I have to start our own journey with our half-sisters… Oh joy! Here he comes.

"Fang I need to talk to you." I demanded. He nodded and stated "Same," We went a little away from our camp site and I said "Well you go first," He sucked in a breath of air and said "Look Jayde. I really don't like you that much anymore. Plus you have a long journey with your sisters a head of you. I don't wanna hold you back. I think it is time we broke up." I could tell he was expecting the water works but I smiled instead, which threw him off, then I said "Fang, I will always love you but I understand. Mutants gotta do what a mutants gotta do." I walked back to Carter and the twins and said "C'mon, were leaving,"

FPOV

The last time I saw her she was flying off into the sunset a huge smile on her face.

(A/n Yeah…. I hate that ending it is like blahhhhhh! Anyway, R&R would be noice!)

Love ya!


End file.
